This invention relates to a centrifugal spinning method for continuously producing yarn, according to which two centrifugal spinning pots are alternatively supplied from a drawing mechanism.
In such a method, a fiber tow is severed between the drawing mechanism and one of the spinning pots, and directed to the other pot where the cycle is repeated. A length of yarn is alternately removed from each of the two centrifugal spinning pots and stored, each length of stored yarn being then successively retrieved and its leading free end attached to the rear free end of the preceding length of yarn, of which a portion is stored on a intermediate reserve yarn bobbin system. The yarn which continuously leaves this system and at a constant speed is wound onto a bobbin. The invention also relates to an apparatus for carrying out the method.